


Silver Wristwatch

by mitobabe



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitobabe/pseuds/mitobabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny drabble based on a song by Morning Musume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Wristwatch

**Author's Note:**

> something cute i made up while listening to the song, Silver no Udedokei (translated to Silver Wristwatch). it's a relaxing song and these 2 were the first people to come to mind -w-

Ren took out a small black box and gave it to Masato. The pianist reluctantly took it, and began to unwrap the ribbon that was tied around it.

"I just wanted to make up for missing the past year, since I was in France and all." Ren gingerly rubbed the nape of his neck, playing with the ends of his hair as he watched his partner open the box.

A small gasp was heard from Masato when he finally took off the cover, revealing a sleek, silver wristwatch with a black backing for the clock compartment. He took it out of the little holding cushion, and began to examine it up close.

"It's..." Masato began, but was immediately cut off by Ren's nervous voice. 

"I know that it's not the same model that you like so much, but it was the best I could do and--"

The words coming out of the blond's mouth stopped as he felt a pair of lips crash against his.

"No. I love it. Thank you, Jin..." the blue-haired man paused himself from uttering Ren's surname. "Ren." He gave a small smile, returning the kiss and deepening it. 


End file.
